“Ferrite” generally refers to metal oxides having a spinel cubic crystal structure with a stoichiometry represented by AB2O4, where A and B represent different lattice sites occupied by cationic species, and O represents oxygen in its own sublattice. Thin film ferrite laminates have been formed by methods including embedding bulk ferrite into MYLAR shims and doctor blading bulk ferrite into sheets and then firing at high temperature. Ferrites have also been deposited on plastic and glass substrates to form thin films by methods including, for example, spin-spray plating, chemical solution deposition (CSD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma enhanced CVD (PECVD), physical vapor deposition (PVD), and sputtering. Certain deposition techniques, such as pulsed laser deposition and sputtering, can involve heating substrates to high temperatures (e.g., over 600° C.) to crystallize ferrite films. In some cases, ferrite thin films are weak in saturation magnetization and high in coercivity compared to bulk ferrites.